SilentClan-AJ Wikia
silent star.jpg|SILENTSTAR: LEADER MoonClaw.jpg|MOONCLAW:DEPUTY FOREVER DISBANDED (just now updated 10/9/2016 5:35 PM ) Hello, everybody, it is me, Silentstar. I now prefer to be called "Derpy". I made this clan two years ago, and have since disbanded it. It lives on only on my DeviantART now (OneDerpyCat). This page had a lot of spelling and grammatical errors I have just corrected. I still play AnimalJam sometimes, but I do not roleplay. If you want to talk note me on my DeviantART. Intro: Your running from a group of foxes until they corner you in a cave, your wounds are still bleeding, you fall over from the loss of blood and your mind starts to fade.You faintly see a group of cats in front of you.Your mine fades completely and in your last second of consciousness you hear cats yowling and the foxes running away, your mind turns black and you completely pass out. you awake in a small moss nest next to a silver and grey she-cat, * the she-cat sees your awake * " hello little one " she says * your eyes turn big and you heart beats fast * "do not be frightened your safe here" she says * you finally manage to speak * " where am i-i ?" you mew," the med cats den in a cave " she says firmly " oh.. " you mew " you should stay here you will be safe and a queen will take care of you " "Silent as the moon that shines in the darkest of night, quieter than a hare, SilentClan is out during twilight, SilentClan will be there." - SilentStars battle cry Welcome! welcome to SilentClan was a clan of cats who are mostly nice but can be fierce when needed.Our cats have hard pads since we live in caves and mostly rocky territory.we have keen ears for listening and aren't easy to hear coming toward you.Outside of camp, we communicate through tail signals and barely talk unless at a gathering.Most of our cats obtain this one power from our long ago ancestors, The ability of huge claws.We are good at hunting and don't always receive omens from star clan. Ranks: Leader :SilentStar( princessdais00121 ) Deputy :MoonClaw(hartscreeker18) Back-up deputy :FrostFire(speedy11223) Medcat :CloverBerry(foxtail360) Medcat apprentice : Allies and Enemies Ally clans : WindClan(purrline)BreezeStar FlameClan(1000unicorns)FlameStar Enemy clans: Dawnclan(Dragonfrost1)??? Dress code Pelt Colors : Fading red,fading blue,grey,silver,brown,black,white Patterns: Moons,flames,splotches,lightning,swirls Items for members: spike collars, bows, swords,elf tails,leaf neck and grants Items for nonmembers: Gloves,bows,fox hats,anything cat related NO KITTY PET ITEMS SUCH AS REG NECKLACES, HIGHHEELS ECT. NO CROSSBOWS( crossbows look to two leg-like ) Territory and if different cats found on it what to do Ramu is our territory If any cat is found on the territory that is not in a clan, ask them to leave. If they do not, you have permission to attack them. Same goes for other clans. 'The Warrior Code' 1.Defend your clan, even with your life.you may have friendships with cats from other clans,but your loyalty must remain to your clan,as one day you may meet them in battle. 2.Do not hunt or tresspass on another clans territory. 3.Elders and kits must be fed before aprentices and warriors, apprentices may not eat until they have hunted for the elders. 4.Prey is only killed to be eaten.Give StarClan thanks for its life. 5.A kit must be at least six moons to become an apprentice. 6.Newly appointed warriors will sit a silent vigil for one night after recieving their warrior name. 7.A cat may not be made deputy unless have trained at least one apprentice. 8.The deputy shall be made leader after the leader dies for retires. 9.After the death or retirement of the deputy, an new deputy must be chosen before moonhigh 10.A gatherin of the four clans is held at the full moon during a truce that lasts for a night.No fighting shall be allowed at this time. 11.Bounderies must be checked and marked daily.Challenge all tresspassing cats. 12.N'o warrior may neglect a kit in danger or pain, even if it is from another clan.' 13.The word of the clan leader is the warrior code. 14.An honerable warrior does not need to kill other cats to win his/her battles unless they are outside the warrior code, then it is neccesary for self-defence. 15.The warrior rejects the soft life of a kittypet. Category:Browse Category:Warrior cats Category:Clans Category:Animal jam